


Curled Up

by reflectingstars (Bellflower)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/reflectingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An 'overgrown cat' finds a little cat, and gets a very important lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curled Up

“You're disturbing my nap.”

The woman stopped, looked to the side and found herself staring into the bright yellow eyes of a cat, which was, indeed, curled up in the kind of tight ball typical of sleepy felines. Despite this it certainly didn't seem sleepy; indeed, it looked quite alert and was somehow managing to project an aura of pure indignation. The woman felt briefly ashamed, before it occurred to her that she had not in fact done anything wrong.

“You should have chosen a better sleeping spot,” she said, kneeling down to address the now yawning cat. “It's fortunate that I didn't trip over you, Little Cat!”

“Don't be stupid.” The Little Cat shifted, sitting up into a still-comfortable position without actually moving from its apparently awkward bed, and fixed its gaze on the woman. “This spot is perfect in every way, Overgrown Cat. Warm, cosy, and not actually in your way. 'Nearly' doesn't count, after all.”

The woman stared for one long moment before bursting into laughter. She reached out to scratch behind the cat's ears; it pushed its head against her fingers and began to purr, quite content.

“You're not really wrong about being out of my way, but you know, I'm most certainly not an overgrown cat. Just one look should make that obvious; I have no fur, no fangs and no claws, nor eyes as perfectly golden to the edge as yours are.”

“You're being stupid again,” purred Little Cat. “None of that changes the fact that you're an overgrown cat. You and the other oversized ones just forget, but that's okay. The rest of us are here to remind you, and help you remember who you really are; why else do you think I left you those mice and groomed your overly-fluffy mane? We must treat you like kittens before you can remember how to be adult cats.”

The Overgrown Cat stop laughing, and smiled softly instead. Sitting on the floor properly, she ran her hand across the Little Cat's back and closed her eyes, that she might appreciate the soft purr reverberating through that small body all the more. Perhaps Little Cat was right, but if so, there was one very big and painful mystery to be solved. 

“So why, Little Cat, do we overgrown cats live so long while you little cats stay for such a short time? Our hearts grow so heavy when you leave us... as mine did when you left.”

She felt the tears begin to flow down her cheek then, and opened her eyes to find that the Little Cat had vanished. The woman could still feel the purring beneath her hand, however, and when the Little Cat spoke again she heard the words clear and loud.

“We only live a shorter life because we know how to become adults quicker, you stupid Overgrown Cat, and your hearts only grow heavy because we curl up in them and wait for yours to finish as well. You and I have nine lives to spend, and by waiting in your heart I can make sure we start our next one together.”

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of Jessie: 1998-2015. Always loved, never forgotten.


End file.
